Beauty and The Fatty
by amazinglychao
Summary: In a world where people give more importance to appearance than what's beneath the facade, will two people find it within them to look beyond? Join Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, junior high schools students, in finding the answers to what really matters.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Wide Awake

BEAUTY AND THE FATTY

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but this storyline and additional characters are mine. :)**

_**Author's Note:** This is my first stint at writing fanfics. For years, I have been making little stories in my head but I never had the courage to write them nor publish them. But as what my favorite author once said, you do not learn how to play the piano by reading books on how to play the piano. So here I am, summoning the courage to try my hand at writing. Bear with me if I have some wrong grammars or some faulty lines. Hope you like this story. :))_

Chapter 1: I'm Wide Awake

_~I'm wide awake… I'm wide awake…I'm wide awake…_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard,_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide wake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide wake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was dreaming for so long…~_

Sakura heard the first few lines of her alarm clock ringtone. It was a song entitled Wide Awake by Katy Perry, which she deemed a clever idea to use as an alarm tone in getting up in the morning. The irony was not lost to her that the lyrics says "_I'm wide awake_," while she was there "_Wide a-snore_." But who cares, sleep is a good thing.

She struggled to reach for her waking mechanism to turn it off or more specifically, push that snooze button knowing fully that after 30 minutes, it would ring again. After finally getting hold of the clock, which read 5:30am, she hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. It has become her routine to set the alarm early but then pushing that snooze button to steal some more time to sleep.

The plan was to wake up early so she could have time to exercise early in the morning. Maybe jog a little before getting ready for school (which she always push back as a reserve idea since first, she doesn't have anyone to jog with, and second, it would look really funny to see a fat lady jog. With all those belly fat jingling when you run. So, jogging became more of a contingency plan if all else fail. She was just psyching up her brain in case the impulse of really going for a jog came, she could say that she actually went according to her plans.)

Sakura wasn't always chubby. When she was in elementary, she was actually really fit. She was very active in sports and other games. Who wouldn't be when you grow up with boys? She was always with her brother, Touya, and his circle of friends. But when high school came, that's when she got heavier. That's the result of being a home-buddy, too focused on studies, eyes either on the tv or reading a book, and of course, eating. In short, she got less active with sports and games. It's not that she lost interest in them; it's just there were no one to play with anymore. When you hit puberty, it's improper to see a young lady running around with boys. Girls her age were more into girly stuffs while she was still in denial of growing up. Why can't she stay as a kid and play all day long all she wants with whom she wants? Maybe then, she would not have gained this fat in her belly and arms. Sad reality of life. So there she was, snoring and making excuses for herself about sleeping in.

~_I'm wide awake..I'm wide awake..," _there goes the alarm again. But this time, Sakura had already enough guilt to open her eyes, sit-up and turn-off the alarm clock to finally get ready for school. But instead of 6:00am, it was already 6:30am on the clock. She must have snored her way through 6:00 and finally heard the alarm thirty minutes after that.

"Arggggggghhhh…so much for exercising before taking a shower and eating breakfast," she murmured to herself and frowned. "I'll just really do it tomorrow!" she continued not knowing if it was to convince herself or just to justify her procrastination in exercising. Sakura has always been the great procrastinator.

It was forty-five minutes past seven when she got set on going to school. Good thing the school is just a 15-minute ride away from their house. Being on time was not one of her greatest asset and she wants to change that too. What she can't change though is the traffic on Monday mornings. So there she is now, running for her life in going to her classroom, which was on the 4th floor of their school. She got the exercise she wanted after all. Running would have been a piece of cake for her, but when you're a little bit on the chubby side, stamina is your enemy. She was already in the 3rd floor lobby when she was unable to stop her momentum and bump into a guy who suddenly appeared on the corner leading to the fourth floor staircase.

"Gomenasai! I'm really, really sorry," Sakura said while bowing into the guy she bumped into. "I'm…ruh..nning late for…mah-my class," she panted, bowed again and continued her run to her classroom. But even on a hurry, she didn't miss the piercing amber eyes the guy had and his messy chestnut hair. "_That guy was cute. But nah, he would never like a fat girl like me. But you'll never know, he might see the beauty inside before the outside. What are you thinking Sakura Kinomoto? This is no time for daydreaming and arguing about a guy who might and might not like you if he gets to know you! This is the time to run for your life and get into class before you get into more trouble," _she hastily told herself.

"Ohayou!" she greeted and paused to catch her breath on the doorway of their classroom. Their class was supposed to start at 8am in the morning but here she is again, 15 minutes late due to traffic. Thankfully, the teacher too is not yet around.

She proceeded to her seat and put down her things. Five minutes later, their teacher walked inside the room together with the boy with piercing amber eyes and messy chestnut hair.

**A/N: **_That's it for this Chapter. How'd you find it? Your reviews and comments would really mean a lot to me. :)_

_I would love to hear from you._


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Gape

**_A/N:_**_ Hi there! :) I'm so glad that two people reviewed. It's a good start for me. It gave me the courage to continue. I'm taking it a day at a time to write the chapters. Thank you YoshitheBunny and James Birdsong for the review. Here goes the next chap. I hope you like it._

Beauty and The Fatty

Chapter 2: Don't Gape

Mr. Kazuki introduced the new student to the class. You could hear the dreamy sighs coming from the female students and the sizing look from the male counterparts. Give it to the male students to show dominance to the new comer, though some were friendly enough to at least offer genuine smiles.

"Syaoran Li here is a foreign student and he will be your new classmate. They just moved here so I expect you to be kind and help him catch-up with the last grading quarter's lessons." Mr. Kazuki announced to the class.

"Go ahead Mr. Li take that seat behind Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto, kindly raise your hand so he'll know where to go."

Of all the seats available, Sakura wondered why it has to be the seat behind her that the teacher assigned the new comer to take. This must be her unlucky day. Isn't it bad enough that she bumped into this guy about ten minutes ago? Now he is to take the seat behind her! She'll be more insecure about her fats and how chubby she is compared to her other classmates! And basing from how his eyebrows raise a little when he saw her, he surely have recognized the fat girl who bumped him.

"Sakura-chan, the new comer seems to know you," her bestfriend and seatmate whispered.

"How can you conclude such thing Tomoyo-chan?"

"I saw how his mouth quirked up when you raised your hand. Do you know him?"

"Actually, I bumped into him while running up in going here," she confessed.

"Like literally bumped or figuratively bumped?" Tomoyo as usual was unable to hide her enthusiasm for a possible romance for Sakura. Like as if already seeing a future love team in the making.

"Like literally bumped. He was lucky I have a good sense of balance. Had I fallen on him, he would die of choking. On his first day of class! Imagine that!" she said and chuckled.

"There you go again pertaining to yourself as fat. When will you realize that having a little belly fat does not make you fat? Unfit yes but not fat. Well anyways, I think it's kinda cute that you two met that way. Imagine that, love at first bump!"

"And there you go again too, Tomoyo-chan with your match-making," Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's end this conversation and listen to our teacher, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and dropped the conversation. They both focused their attention to their teacher discussing about History. Good thing that their teacher for the subject is Mr. Kazuki. He was a way of teaching history to make it really lively and interesting. Otherwise, people would have been physically-present but mentally-absent in class.

Syaoran didn't expect to see the girl who bumped him in the hallway so fast. It was a bit amusing for him to see her again, even more amused at how her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink when she saw him.

For a girl who is a bit chubby, she looked really well groomed. He didn't expect her to smell of spring and of cherry blossoms. That's what he noticed first when she bumped him minutes ago. And that's what he still noticed now that she is seating behind her. Her short hair made him be able to take a peek at how her nape is of flawless white skin.

But minutes into the class, he was losing interest in what the teacher was saying. Though he has to admit he is quite good, he already knows all about China's history. How couldn't he, when he grew up there? And someday, he would head one of the biggest company in the land. Isn't it the very reason they send him here in this place? So he could learn lessons on how to be "humble" and reign his "wild streaks"? Everyone back there would just bow at his commands knowing fully that his family is one of the most powerful people in the country. One word from him when he's mad at you and boom, kiss your good life good bye.

He poked Sakura in her shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, you bumped me in the hallway," he said when she turned her neck to hear him. He leaned in a bit closer until his lips are but inches away from her ear. "Next time you see me, try not to gape too much."

On impulse, Sakura's jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, and her face heated. How could she have thought that this guy would be nice? So much for Tomoyo's hopes that he could be a potential Prince Charming for her. More like of a Prince Churning. He makes her stomach churn for disgust.

After recovering from the initial shock and embarrassment, she fully turned in her chair to face him and throw him a deadly glare. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead by now. "Why you…you arrogant jerk. So full of yourself, aren't we?"

The teacher noticed the slight commotion and called their attention. "Anything wrong Mr. Li? Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Nothing, Sir. I was just asking Ms. Kinomoto here about some book about a girl who gapes too much."

"That sounds an interesting book Mr. Li and I see you're trying to make friends on your first day here, but this is not the time for that yet. Please focus on the lessons and you can continue your little chit-chat after this class."

"Yes, Mr. Kazuki," he replied charmingly. And to his utter amusement, the green-eyed spitfire stuck-out her tongue at him as if saying that he deserved that scolding. She even let out a silent mocking laugh before turning her back at him and listened back to the teacher. He let out a smirk and he too brought his attention back to the class at hand. He was pretty sure that his stay here in Japan would prove to be fun and interesting.

**_A/N:_**_ There you go. :) That's it for now. Hope you liked that little encounter between Sakura and Syaoran. There will be more on them in the next chapters. Maybe a little pay-back time for Sakura and such. Still imagining the next few scenes in my head. Please send me your thoughts. I would love to hear out what you think. All kinds of comments are welcome. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Carrots for Friendship

**A/N: **_I'm seriously having doubts on continuing this story. I didn't know writing could be this frustrating at times. Especially when you think that it is not working. But since I already started it, I might as well just finish it. To all of you, who are still reading it, hope you like the next few chapters. :)_

-a-

**Chapter 3: Carrots for Friendship**

Sakura couldn't believe how arrogant the new comer was. Through-out the whole morning class, he acted as if he owned the world. That as if every girl in the room likes him. She couldn't blame him though. At every single time he answers a question in one of the subjects, the girls would all go gooey eyes on him together with dreamy smiles and twinkle in their eyes. Yes, he is quite smart and really-good looking, but that doesn't give him the right to insult her that she gapes at him all the time! Maybe once or twice. But that was when she didn't know how ugly his personality is! He is arrogant, conceited, a jerk. She will never like him!

"Sakura-chan, you seemed furious the whole morning. What did the new comer said back then?" Tomoyo asked while opening her lunch. It had always been their routine to eat lunch together and spend the one-hour lunch break talking about anything and everything under the sun.

"I'm so mad at the new comer! He is such a jerk! He acts like he owns the world. He told me not to gape at him," she answered furiously. "He implied that I like him. That I have a crush on him."

"Well, don't you?"

"I might have, but after how he talked to me, no. I would never like him. You know me, what's inside is more important for me than the outside. No matter how handsome someone is, if his attitude sucks, never mind. The beauty fades, character stays. I'd rather love a beast with a kind heart than him who is a beast at heart."

"Very well said candidate number one," Tomoyo joked while clapping at what she said. "You could as well promote world peace, Sakura."

Sakura laughed at what her cousin said. As usual, she never fails to make her cheer-up with her witty come back and lines. "Seriously Tomoyo, that guy is such a jerk."

"I know, I know. Heard he is a spoiled brat too. From the whispers of our classmates, he comes from a powerful clan back in China. Maybe that's the reason he's so conceited."

"He may be a prince or royalty in their country but here, he is just another student. I hope he chokes on his food!"

Unknown to both of them, the subject of their discussion was already of hearing range. The knave was walking towards their table and without further ado took the seat beside her. "I hate to disappoint you Ms. Kinomoto, but that won't happen because I haven't eaten yet."

"You really are a jerk, aren't you? And who invited you in this table? As far as I know, you are not welcome here."

"Since I know I wouldn't be, I invited myself. Got problem with that?" he replied cockingly before grabbing a piece of her lunch and popping it into his mouth. "Hmm…your lunch tastes good."

"The nerve! Get out of here and go bother others." Sakura is getting frustrated at this man! God, he is impossible!

"Why bother others when I can bother you? Besides, you're my only friend so far. Unless you introduce me to your friend here, then now I'll have another friend." He grinned at her and winked at Tomoyo.

Sakura let out a mocking laugh at what he said. "Friend? Who told you we are actually friends? You're not only arrogant, you are also very assuming. And is that how you befriend someone, by insulting them?"

"Insult you? When did I do such thing?" He answered innocently. "I was just teasing you in History class. You just took it the wrong way."

Syaoran took another piece of food from Sakura's lunch. She noticed that he removed the carrots that came along the food that he took before eating it. "Well, I'm sorry if it came out that way. I didn't mean it to come across like that," he paused to shallow. "Let me make amends and introduce myself properly, okay? I'm Syaoran Li, a transferee from China. Future leader of the Li Clan. I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Kinomoto and miss…?" he trailed, arching an eyebrow at Tomoyo.

"Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo answered cheerfully.

"Miss Daidouji. I'm sorry for my actions in class earlier Ms. Kinomoto. Can we now be friends?"

Oddly, Sakura saw that he was quite sincere at what he said. Yes, he is arrogant but there is something in him that makes one rethink about their opinions about him. Well, for a lack of better word, he was quite charismatic. A knave with a silver tongue- bad combination. Just what almost every girl falls for. Good thing she is not every girl.

Before Sakura could retort about him eating her lunch without permission, Tomoyo cooed, "Ahh! You guys are sooooo kawaaaiiiii! First encounter and it's as if you two have known each other for so long! Yes, Sakura accepts your apologies and we are now your friends."

"What are you Tomoyo, my lawyer? I didn't say such thing." She frowned. But she is not one to hold grudges so she surrendered. "Alright," she agreed. Remembering how he avoided the carrots a while ago she continued, "I'll accept your apologies and become your friend if you finish all the carrots I have in my lunch box."

The look on Syaoran's face when she said that only confirmed that he doesn't like carrots. It was a good way of getting even, good thing she always is observant. It's not that evil anyways. She was making friends and helping him get nutrients. She was just being thoughtful and kind.

He made a puppy-eyed look and pleaded, "Can I just have the potatoes instead? Please?" Syaoran never understood the taste of carrots that's why he never liked them.

Sakura gave him a winsome grin and then said, "Nope. The carrots for friendship; take it or leave it."

Sunken, Syaoran did what she asked. He pinched his nose and finished all the carrots one by one. He felt like puking after swallowing the last piece. "There. Finished them all. Friends now?"

"Yes, friends now," she replied triumphantly and shook his hand.

"Ayeee…" Tomoyo teased. Not long after, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break and the three of them walked back together to their classroom.

-a-

**_A/N:_** _-phew- After how many days, finally came up with that. If this is what they are calling writers' block, then I'm definitely having it! Bare with me please if I have some faulty grammars, still new at this. I'm trying my best to proof read it though. :) Please send me your comments or reviews. I'll appreciate it so much._


	4. Chapter 4: Unluckiest Day

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you so much for your positive feedbacks. It always makes my day. Thank you to the people who gave time to read this story and even greater thanks to those who gave time to review. Your thoughts and opinions are much appreciated. To those who are still around and reading this, thank you, thank you. Sorry if it took some time for me to update. I have been very busy with my internship and other engagements. Plus I had that writers' block thing. So here goes the next chap. Hope you like it. :)_

_-_o-o-

**Chapter 4: Unluckiest Day**

The afternoon classes proved to be more eventful that the morning classes. The first subject was Physics I and to Sakura's utter chagrin, Syaoran seems to be acing the subject. Though he just came in today, he seems already knowledgeable of the topic. And she's left on the second place…again. She gets

The answers seconds after Syaoran does. Same goes to Trigonometry and it annoys Sakura even more.

"Why does this rascal know almost everything!" she muttered to herself.

Tomoyo turned to look at her, "Did you say something Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, nothing. I didn't say anything Tomoyo."

"Oh. I thought you said something about Pascal. I might have just imagined it."

"Yeah, you might just have." _Whoah, dodged a bullet there. Tomoyo really has super hearing._

They had Physical Education (PE) after Trigonometry class. And for Sakura, it was the worst. They are doing recreational activity for this meeting and the class has decided to do basketball and volleyball. The basketball for the boys volleyball for the girls.

When it was the boys' turn to play, everything came into chaos. Every time he gets the ball, girls would be screaming. Some girls from the other section even came to watch him play. And in all fairness, he was really good.

Sakura rolled her eyes while watching on the bleachers. "Even in sports? Does this guy have anything he is not good at?"

This time, Tomoyo clearly heard what she said. She sat down beside her and said, "Eating carrots perhaps?"

She chuckled. "You're right. Maybe that's the only thing he will never be good at."

When PE class ended, Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the locker rooms to change back to their school uniform. "By the way Sakura, can you wait for me a bit? I need to see Ms. Mizuki in the choir room. I think it's about the choir competition next week. I'm kinda nervous."

"Oh yeah, that's next week. I think she'll give you a solo part Tomoyo-chan." Sakura squealed. "That's no surprise though if that happens. You have the best voice in the world!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Sakura. And thank you for that compliment." Tomoyo replied.

"Do you want me to come with you? I will be your moral support." Sakura offered.

"Nah. There's no need. I know you're scared of the 5th floor because of the ghost stories our classmates are telling." Tomoyo explained. "Besides I know you are quite tired from all that activities from PE. You can wait for me here. I won't be long." She continued when they arrived to their classroom.

"Okay. Good luck then Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said while waving at Tomoyo. Some of their classmates were already back to their classroom too. Others were already preparing to go home while others are still lingering, chattering about the game during PE class. She was sitting in her chair and arranging her things when Syaoran arrived. The remaining girls surrounded him instantly like iron filings getting attached to a magnet.

The girls were swooning over him and were asking questions about him. Basing from the friendly goodbyes their male classmates gave him, it is safe to say that he also is friends with them now. It seems like in just a day, this new comer has charmed everyone.

And as much as she doesn't want to know that his favorite color is green, that he loves potatoes, he thinks Japan is too cold, that he is that tall or that heavy, and other slambookish things about him, she doesn't have a choice. For one, she sits directly in front of where his seat is and second, she can't move because her and Tomoyo's things might experience stampede from these swooning girls. She must protect it even if it means enduring this torture. This day is her unluckiest day ever!

Thankfully, Tomoyo got back to the classroom not long after. "Tomoyo! Finally, you're here!" She called out happily.

Tomoyo walked to their seat. "I've never seen you this happy to see me. Did I make you wait that long?" She asked.

"Nope. It's just that I can't wait to hear your good news."

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows and looked passed Sakura. Then, she understood why her cousin is getting annoyed and on the running mode. "Ohh…okay." She eyed her. "Let's get our things and go."

Sakura has always been grateful her best friend and cousin understood her so well. It doesn't take time for her to put two on two together. They took their things and started walking out the room after saying a quick goodbye to their remaining classmates in the room.

Like their custom of eating lunch together, they also go home together. Though their houses are on the opposite directions, they leave the school together.

"So how was it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. They are now by the school gate waiting for Tomoyo's car.

Tomoyo's gave her a winsome grin. "You were right! She gave me a solo part Sakura!" She announced gleefully.

Sakura reflexively hugged her and both of them were jumping happily at Tomoyo's news. "I told you so! I'm so happy for you Tomoyo!"

"Thank you Sakura!" Tomoyo said. They continued chatting about how Tomoyo's quick meeting with Ms. Mizuki went until Tomoyo's car came into view. "My ride is here," Tomoyo announced. "See you tomorrow Sakura. Take care, alright? And don't be late…again."

"Don't worry, I will be." Sakura replied teasingly and stuck her tongue at Tomoyo playfully. Tomoyo went inside her car and Sakura waved her hand at her until her car disappeared around the corner.

"Time to head home," she mattered to herself. Feeling a lot better and cheerful because of Tomoyo's good news and the thought of food and home. Just when she turned, somebody jumped in front of her and scared her out of her wits.

Her good mood turned sour again when she recognized who it was. It was the amber-eyed rascal whom she is so annoyed with the whole day for reasons she have not yet figured out because she's refusing to think of it, much more of him. All she knows is that her blood boils fast when she sees him. "Li-kun! Why on earth did you do that!"

"Did you have too much coffee today? You scare so easily."

"Who wouldn't be when you jump in front of them like that?" she countered. She side-stepped him and started walking towards the bus station.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're mad at me again? You're so sensitive as usual." He teased while trotting after her.

She wanted to tell him that it is none of his business and to get lost but she curbed her temper to prove him wrong that she is so sensitive. "I'm going home, as what you should be doing right now. Not following me like a puppy."

"Are you always this mean to people trying to make friends with you? So snobbish and mean to them?

"No, not really," she replied nonchalantly, "only to you."

"Wow. Then I feel so special!"

"Yeah, you should be; because you're a special child." She retorted and let out a chuckle. Finding her come back a funny one. To soften her retort she added, "I'm just kidding."

Not one to back down from a challenge, he countered, "No, you're not kidding. You're goating. You're too old to be a kid." And it was his turn to laugh and then said, "I'm just joking." He even had the guts to grin at her.

She turned to face him and girlishly punched his arm and then smiled and laughed along with him. This guy not only is smart but he actually also has a very good sense of humor. "That was a good one."

"Hah!" he exclaimed. "Finally you smiled and laughed! You're so hard to crack from that mean shell!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not mean. I just had a long and bad day." She turned again and continued walking. Syaoran followed closely behind her. "Why are you still following me, anyways? Don't you have any plans of going home?"

"I do. My house is also this way." He stated. "I live a few blocks away from that yellow house near the park."

"You mean my house?" she asked, surprised. Then a new realization dawned on her, "You mean you live in that gigantic house near my house? You are the new occupants of that house? You are my neighbor?"

"I'm afraid so." He said proudly.

"Ughh! Could this day get any unluckier?" she muttered to herself.

"Were you saying something?" Syaoran asked.

"No. Nothing. I was just wondering why you are still following me. Don't you have a car to take you home? Surely you can afford dozens of cars if you can afford that grand house."

"I'm trying to hide from our classmates. They won't stop asking me questions. They won't leave me alone. I told them I'll just go to the restroom then I sneaked out leaving them and my things there. If I waited by the entrance of the school, they might see me and I might not be able to leave at all." He explained in detail.

"I see your charms have brought you your curse too, eh?" she stated matter-of-factly. "Did you call your driver to let him know you won't be waiting by the school's gate?"

"I was not able to. In my haste to escape, I forgot my phone and wallet in my bag." He winced at his realization of how clumsy his move had been.

She arched her eyebrow at him. "So, if you did not see me, what would you have done? Walk all the way home? Do you even know the exact route to take?" She shook her head at him. "And here I thought you are a genius. Tsk. Come on, since we live near each other, I'll help you get home. Just tag along with me. Let's get your pretty face home, safe and sound." She said both with amusement and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well," he said defensively, "I haven't thought exactly what my next move is. I just went where my feet takes me." _Then I saw you. Next thing I know, there I was bothering you._

"You just like to do as you please, don't you?" she asked him in wonder. But before he could reply, the bus arrived and they both climbed inside and took their seats. Sakura paid for their fare and they sat in silence.

"Thank you Kinomoto, I owe you one." He sincerely said looking at her.

"Nah. It's nothing." She said dismissively and refused to look at him. There is something about the way he looks at her when he is sincere and serious that makes her want to look at him more. And she very much knew that that is not a good thing. Those sincere and serious amber eyes have the ability to draw anyone in. To make one stare directly into them and dare to see into his soul. She'd rather get annoyed by him than feel this uneasiness when he's serious and sincere.

Then silence again. They were sitting at the end seats of the bus. She by the window and him at her left side. She was looking at the passing scenery with a dreamy smile on her face. A smile she unconsciously wore while thinking of random stuffs, like she always does when going home.

Syaoran can't help but be drawn to look at her face. Because her attention was on something else, it gave him the chance to study her face while pretending to look at what she was looking at. Then after a while, she started blabbering and explaining to him the sights and landmarks like how a tour guide does. But all he could see is her smile. The way her face lit up and becomes so animated at the things she's seeing and describing. How her eyes sparkle like precious emerald when the lights hit them. How her lashes could be so long and thick; her brows so black in contrast to her white, flawless skin.

To her, helping him might mean nothing, but to him, it was not. Even though he annoyed her a lot today, she still helped him. Like it was what she normally does. She could've been vindictive and leave him alone there to solve his own dilemma, but she offered to help him without second thoughts. Recalling the events from today, he noticed it was her trait to forgive so easily. Like how she forgave him so fast for being obnoxious this morning.

"Syaoran. Syaoran! Are you listening?" Sakura snapped him out of his reverie.

"Wha…What? Pardon me? What did you say again?"

She sighed. "I said, that big tree there is the center of the park. And that park there signifies that it's almost our turn to go down. From there, we need to walk for about five minutes and we would reach my home."

"Oh. Okay."

When they got down the bus she continued, "Since your house is a bit further down the road, you can stop by my house and use our phone. Tell them where you are so they could pick you up and they wouldn't worry when they don't see you by the school gates."

"You're inviting me to your house?"

"Would you rather I don't?" she quipped. "Do you want to walk the rest of the way to your house?"

"No, of course not." He answered quickly.

"Then just be thankful that I am now in a better mood." She replied and they started walking towards her house. It was a short, silent walk till they reach her house.

"Dad, I'm home." Sakura called out knowing her father is in the kitchen cooking dinner. "I'm with a classmate." She added while taking off her shoes and putting her things in the sofa. She ushered Syaoran on the seat nearest the telephone. "You can use that phone. I'll just help my dad set the table. When you're done calling, follow us in the dining table. I'll introduce you to my dad and then we could eat."

After giving him her commands, she disappeared into the house. He didn't even have time to reply to her. He noticed that she was quite bossy. Expecting him to follow because she was in command. He smiled wryly thinking that quality of her makes her a good leader. She knows what to do and how to get things done.

Reining his thoughts back on things at hand, he dialed the number on his house. Like he expected, one of the maids answered the phone. It didn't even surprise him when the maid told him his mom is not yet home. Business as usual. A shadow of sadness and pain crossed his eyes briefly before he steeled himself back to the strong, confident man he lets everyone see. He instructed the maid to tell his driver and butler, Wei, to retrieve his things in his classroom and fetch him from Sakura's house around an hour from now.

Sakura was walking back to the sala to get her bag when she noticed a change in Syaoran's eyes. A certain kind of sadness and longing, she can't place. But she must have just imagined it because it was gone in a wink; the confident, arrogant, annoying Syaoran she saw the whole day was back. She must be really hungry to imagine such thing. "Dinner is ready." She said after he hung up. "Let's go eat."

"Alright. I'm quite hungry from all that basketball game this afternoon." He cheerfully replied.

When they arrived at the table, his mouth watered instantly. All the food on the table was appetizing and really looks delicious.

"Papa," Sakura started, "this is my new classmate, Li Syaoran. He is a transferee from China and it's his first day in school." She turned to look at Syaoran, "Li, this is my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"Hello Mr. Kinomoto. Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Syaoran greeted and bowed.

"You're welcome anytime here Syaoran. Any friend of Sakura is always welcome in our house." Sakura's father replied offering him a gentle, fatheryly smile. "Do take a seat so we could all eat. Both of you must be hungry."

All of them took their seats and ate. Even in silence, Syaoran can feel the warmth and coziness of the Kinomoto house. There is that certain feeling of peace and happiness in their house. So opposite to the cold, big mansion he had lived in in China and just recently here in Japan. None of those deafening silence but a calming silence instead.

"By the way, where is oniisan, Papa?" Sakura asked breaking the silence and his train of thoughts.

"He called a while ago and said he'd be late. He's doing overtime in his part time job." Her father replied.

"Oh, I see." Sakura replied and continued eating.

Sakura's father turned to him. "How was your first day in school Syaoran?"

He was bit startled when he asked him about his day. He got so used to his mom only caring about his grade and not how his day went that it took him a while to think about his day and answer. "It was very fun and interesting, Sir."

"That is nice to hear. Are you not having a hard time adjusting?

"Not so much Sir. Everyone was so welcoming today."

Sakura just sat there and listened to their conversation. Even his father seems to be charmed by Syaoran. Well she can't blame him; he was very courteous to her father. He was also very knowledgeable to whatever topic her father asks. From current affairs to history to math to politics to everything.

After a while, her father excused himself from the table. "It was nice having you here Syaoran. I had fun conversing with you. But you have to excuse me; I still have some papers to finish for my lecture tomorrow."

"It's alright Sir. Thank you for having me here."

"You're welcome anytime here." Her father replied. "Sakura, I'll leave you two here. Is it okay?"

"It's okay Papa. We can manage." She said. Her father then headed upstairs and left them in the dining table.

"You can leave the plates there Li. I will take care of it. You can stay in the living room while waiting for your ride. I'll just wash these." Sakura said when they finished their meal.

"Okay." Syaoran replied and dutifully went to the living room. Any minute now Wei would be there to fetch him. The solitary moment gave Syaoran time to think about his day. It was not one he expected. And it all started with the green-eyed beauty who bumped him. It was a long day but it was one he won't likely to forget.

Not long after, Wei arrived to bring him home. Sakura stood by the side walk to bid him goodbye.

"Thank you for everything today Kinomoto." He said and smiled at her.

"It's nothing." She smiled back. "Since we are friends now, you can always count on me." She added.

He was surprised to hear her admit that he is already her friend. She really is something. "See you tomorrow." He said and went inside his car. He looked at her in the car's rear view mirror until the image of her waving him goodbye faded into the night.

-o-o-

**_A/N:_**_ That's it for this chap. What do you think about it? I really had a hard time finishing it. But it was fun writing it. Tell me your thoughts, I would really appreciate it. :) I will try to update much sooner next time._

_–chao_


End file.
